


Mirai Ronpa {Danganronpa X Mirai Nikki}

by JennyGirlGaming



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Death, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyGirlGaming/pseuds/JennyGirlGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert is included!!! </p><p>A story of 16 players who owns a 'Future Diary' given to them by Junko Enoshima, the demigod who controls the game, along side with her stuffed animal, Monokuma. Who will win and become a holy being with infinite amount of powers, such as controlling time and space? Find out more in the story~</p><p>P.S. A bit of Black Butler will be involved in this story as well as Amano. But, Amano, Junko, and Monokuma aren't AT ALL what they seem to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Game of Future Vision...?

There I was… Walking up the gateway towards a long staircase which leaded to the “Master Mind” of it all… No, this was no game… This was someone’s cruel predicament… Not Junko’s… Not anyone that I knew, but as I had reached the top… It seemed if I had known this person from long ago…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Y/N…? Y/N!!!” I slightly gotten shaken by someone who in small echoes called out my name, “Y/N!!!” As my visions and hearing were regained I heard my friend yelling into my ear. “Ah!!! Chiaki, that hurts!!!” I murmured as I rubbed my ears from the ringing echoes of Chiaki’s scream. “Ah, sorry Y/N… it’s almost time for class to begin… I didn’t want you sleeping during the whole thing… Is something the matter…?” Chiaki asked me slowly, yet concerning through that bore expression of hers. “Yeah, yeah, it’s just that… You kept me up so late last night.” I giggled. “Ah, yes… That gaming all nighter we’d usually pull off continued on all the way towards 6:00 a.m. hadn’t it…? That left us with an hour rest… I thought that would be enough for us, but it seems as if we’re both restless…” Chiaki then gave out a loud yawn, making me do the same a few moments after. We both laughed as the teacher came in to calm the class down. Soon, our class commenced…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Man, I’m so exhausted.” I yawned out. “Me too…” Chiaki yawned out.  
We walked down the hall way of the school. “Oh yeah, I have to go to detention for sleeping in one of my periods…” Chiaki looked at me, her bore expression a bit saddened. “Ah, Chiaki. You always get detention for that reason.” I giggled at her, smacking her back lightly. “I cant help it… I’m just so tired…” She said as we sluggishly made our way to her classroom of detention. “Alright, see ya tonight?” I nudged Chiaki as she opened the door to leave. “Yeah, see ya tonight... Via Skype, right…?” She gave me a small smile. “Yup!!!” I called out as she walked through the door.  
I sighed and made my way out if the school and towards my home, to which Chiaki resigned next to my house. I waved at her grandmother who was pulling weeds from the garden, “Hi Mrs. Nanami!!!” I called out. She turned to me with a sweet smile, “Hey Y/N!!!” She then looks at the absence of my dear friend who is always at my side. “I see Chiaki is at a bit of trouble again…” She chuckled, her sweet smile not leaving her face. “Yeah, you know her~” I giggled. “I don’t know how you stay awake through-out school, you must have SOME willpower.” She chuckled. I just shrugged, giggling and walked into my house.  
I placed my bag down, taking off my shoes and putting it neatly along the side of the wall. I walked over to a “secret” part of my room in the house and knelt down in front of a shrine, “Hi mom, Hi dad… I’m back from school. Today was really fun, we learned about the English language, writing, reading, oh and Chiaki got in trouble for sleeping in class again. Heh heh…” I looked at my parents shrine that I made from long ago…  
My parents had died from a burning of our old house that stood upon these lonesome grounds once before… We didn’t see it coming… no one did… I was out with Chiaki and her grandmother when it all happened… I guess you could say I was lucky to have went off, rather than dying in a ignited fire… I stayed with Chiaki and her grandmother… My outside family didn’t want me to live with them… They thought of me as “too much of a burden to handle”… I was so hopelessly lost in the deep and dark, spin tingly depths of Despair… I didn’t know where I could turn… I didn’t know what I could’ve done… I mean, Chiaki… Even though she helped me out as best as she could… I just… felt so… Alone… That is… Until I met… THEM…  
You see, I have a VERY special place that I enjoy… ‘Cooling’ my mind off at certain times… I found this place when I first received the news of my parents unfortunate death… I grown accustom to my new friends as to which I presumed they were imaginary… Junko Enoshima and her stuff animal, Monokuma.  
“Ah, Y/N!!! It’s wonderful to see you again!!!” Junko chuckled as I sat next to Monokuma who was nibbling on a fish, “Hey Junko, whatcha’ up to?” I asked her as I seen her pressing some very complex buttons, while hacking in some coding’s upon her sporadically multiplex desktop. “Commending the precious hope and despair of causality~” She chimed out, continuing her coding.  
Now, I really did envy this girl. Having such analytical skill and to pull something off such as hacking life and it’s causality… And yet she keeps such a calm state… Her stuffed animal… Is A WHOLE different story...  
I flipped out my smart phone and began searching through it, “Again with the phone!? Geez, you kids nowadays sure love that sort of stuff, dontcha??? Yuck yuck yuck!!!” The bear with his raspy voice laughed at my routine each time I come to a place such as this… “I’d say YOU’RE the one to be mocked at. You are in no better position as I am in, you old timey stuffed animal.” I chuckled at the bear who flailed his arms in the air while shouting, “Hey, it’s not my fault no one keeps me in the NOW!!!” He then crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, “What is it going to take for just ONE person to explain the whole new generation of era they like!?” He pouted and sighed out. “Now, now, you two. No bickering. We have much to discuss over…” Junko scolded calmly at Monokuma and I.  
Those words sparked my intention within me…  
“Such as…?” I questioned at the teen, still coding intricate codes. She finally turned to face me, a smile upon her lips, her strawberry blond pig tail falling upon each side of her shoulder, her blue eyes showing enlighten and bemusement within them. “Suppose I have given you the ability to foresee the future, what would you do then?” I then felt the vibration of my phone on the outside world, “Oh, is Chiaki done with detention…?” I looked at my phone as Junko’s voice chuckled in my head, “Consider this a gift… for you living such a life of gruesome despair… and continuing to live on with it…” I smirked and read the message, “Alright, what are you planning?” I chuckled as I closed my eyes to see Junko before me. “A diversion of sorts…” Junko chuckled. I smiled at her, “Whatever you say, ya despair driven lunatic.” I chuckled as she had a bemused gaze at me, a slight smile upon her face.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
3rd P.O.V  
A shadowy figure walked passed an ally way. A boy running pass, trying to escape from the shadowy figures, “C-C’mon!!! It was a misunderstanding!!!” The boy shouted out from behind him. The shadowy figure had not spoken a word. The boy rushed down the alley way and seemed to have come to a dead end, “N-no… I can’t die like this!!!” The shadowy figure seemed to had vanished, due to it not being behind him or in his sights, “I thought I was a goner there…” The boy sighed in relief. “Oh, I do believe you are~” A woman’s voice chimed out and slaughtered the boy…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Your P.O.V  
I gazed intently at my smart phone. “What’s this all about…? I don’t remember nothing like this… And I never done any ‘sleep- texting’ before…” I mumbled as I read my text messages.  
‘ To: Me  
From: Me  
4/22 7:00 a.m. {My Room} Wake up and do some stretches.  
4/22 7:02 a.m. {Bathroom} Start brushing your teeth.  
4/22 7:04 a.m. {Bathroom} Have a quick rinse in the shower.  
4/22 7:09 a.m. {Bathroom} Slips on a bar of soap.  
4/22 7:25 a.m. {Bathroom} Get’s out of the shower with a back injury.  
4/22 7:30 a.m. {At Home} Heads over to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
4/22 7:34 a.m. {In Kitchen} Finishes making breakfast.  
4/22 7:35 a.m. {In Dinning Room} Rushingly eats bowl of cereal and almost chokes on the seventh bite, while watching the news of a famous serial killer “Genocider Syo” in a killing everyone BELIEVES is him/her.  
4/22 7:52 a.m. {Outside of Home} Hurriedly leaves the house and bumps into Chiaki.  
4/22 8:00 a.m. {In an alley way near School} Get’s stopped by a bunch of thugs in the alley way. A BAD TIME commences…  
4/22 9:00 a.m. {At School} After getting money and most valuables stolen. They both made it an hour late for school.  
Have a nice day~ ^▪^ ‘  
I got up and did my normal stretches. I examine the time when I headed on over to brush my teeth… 7:02… I then hopped into the shower, 7:04… I washed myself, making sure that the bar of soap was not upon the ground. I hopped out of the shower, 7:15… It was wrong!!! I immediately rushed over to retrieve my phone. Huh…? The message… changed…?  
‘To: Me  
From: Me  
4/22 7:15a.m {In Bathroom} Get out of shower.  
4/22 7:17a.m {In Room} Examine phone and be bemused by it.  
4/22 7:20a.m {In Kitchen} Get’s over it and makes food.  
4/22 7:22 a.m. {In Dining Room} Rushingly eats food, watching the news about a killer “Genocide Syo” In a murder that everyone BELIEVES is he/she.  
4/22 7:30 a.m. {Outside of Home} Meets with Chiaki, who is waiting outside the house.  
4/22 7:55 a.m. {Arriving at School} Makes it to school the normal way instead of the “short cut”  
Have A Nice Day ^▪^ ‘  
I then proceeded to do as they things in the message stated. Make me some breakfast, 7:20, Eat my food while watching a murder as in a case everyone is stating is Genocide Syo, 7:22- 7:25. I put my dishes away and get set to leave, I was greeted by my dear friend Chiaki and we headed on over to the school, 7:30… By the time we got to class it was 7:55…  
My day was just too weird and bemusing… We had a surprise quiz at 9:10 and wouldn’t ya know, it even gave me answers on the text as well…  
Now, I’m not really into cheating…  
Screw it. I examined my phone secretly and bubbled in the answers on the test while placing how I got the answers on it too. Nice~ I thought as I turned my test in.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
4/22 10:04a.m {In Home Room} Komaeda Nagito has to go to the nurses office for having an overdose of too much raw beagles he had eaten the other day… It happened…  
4/22 11:05a.m {At Lunch} Mondo picked a fight with NekoMaru… It happened...  
4/22 12:34a.m {In Home Room} A new student arrives to class, his name is Amano Yukiteru. It happened…  
4/22 4:00 p.m. {Outside The Gates of School} Chiaki and I stumbled upon a couple of investors doing a sweep around the school, asking us questions about the killing… It happened…  
Every single thing today that is stated in my messages happened!!!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I couldn’t believe something such as this would’ve happened… I couldn’t wrap my head around all of this, so… I went to see THEM…  
“So… Everything on my phone… Happened…” I stated with complete bewilderment at my current situation. Junko turned to me and smiled, “Quite so, I hope you find your quandary predicaments quite handy when it converts into soluble ones, due to your modified phone…” Junko chuckled. “T-that’s impossible…” I drew back a bit before reclaiming my ground, “You’re a figment of my imagination!!! How does this even translate into knowing what my future is!!!??? I mean… I thought you up!!! And even I don’t know what’s coming next!!!” I shouted out at her. “Do you believe in imagination and reality to be mutually exclusive habitats for an entity such as my stature?” Junko chuckled at my stupidity. “She’s a demi-god tuts, she lives where ever she likes~” Monokuma rested an arm upon me as I fell back upon my bed and sat back, listening to Junko intently. “And beware the boon of a demi-god. Yours in particular comes with a price...” She smirked cockily at me.  
Was she… Toying with me…?  
“Wha-?” I asked her, taking a step back in shock. “A diary of this kind and it’s user are one in the same. Should your phone come to ruins, so shall the march of days it serves as a privileged window upon… Your life would be forefend… ” Junko stated while holding my phone, examining it before tossing it back to me. All I heard was Monokuma’s chuckling before a bright white light engulfed me and before I knew it… I was awoken once again…  
I stretched out to reach my phone. I examined it as it read out various messages of my daily life. “So, this is a future diary, huh…?” I scrolled through the messages, my eye jotting down the various amount of tasks for me to do. “Every single thing my life has in store for me… no a single detailed is missed… This phone’s got it all…” I mumbled to myself…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Hey Y/N…!” Chiaki ran up to greet me as I stepped outside of my house.  
Just as expected…  
I looked down at my phone that displayed the text ‘ 4/23 7:33 a.m. {Outside of Home} Chiaki calls out to me and wakes frantically. I meet up with her seconds later and we began to walk to school.’  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
On our walk through the hallways, we stumbled upon the Class ranking outside of our classroom. It seems as if Chiaki and I got the top score of our class. 500 pts. I looked at Chiaki who gave me a small smile and shrugged.  
I wonder if she copied off of me…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chiaki had detention for sleeping again… I waved her off and I went back home.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
For the pass few days the same thing happened to me, each day I got out of trouble and I aced a ton of my tests!!! My teacher congratulated me from getting VERY low scores to VERY high ones.  
I couldn’t help but notice… I was being… Watched…? Some how…  
I looked at Chiaki and she didn’t give out the cold shutters as I had given, maybe she doesn’t notice it…? The past few days as I walked home alone, I couldn’t help but always do a double-take. I always found that no one had followed me. And if there was, it would be in a large crowd, no telling who it might be… Even my phone doesn’t have a single clue…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
A week had passed by since THAT day and our class was ready to take a big test. I listen intently to all the students moaning and groaning about taking a test they didn’t study for.  
Sumimasen silly baka’s, just take out your smart phones and look at the answers it gives yo- oh wait, you guys can’t, can you?  
I practically chuckled at my thought. I looked down and then back up… Huh…? That new student… Amano Yukiteru shot me a glance…  
What was that all about…?  
I looked at Chiaki who was starting her test… I thought I shouldn’t pay much attention to it, I have a test to do!!! I couldn’t help but notice he has something in his hands… “Putty…?” I mumbled. The teacher walked by and seen what he was doing, “Mr. Yukiteru… What are yo-“ He was interrupted by Amano, “I’m just keeping my brain occupied. I can do two things at once, ya know?” He chuckled at our teacher. The teacher just sighed, “Just try not to distract your classmates…” Amano smiled, “Oh, believe me. I wont.”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I decided to wait in homeroom instead of walking home by myself. Chiaki promised me she’d come to pick me up. I waited and I couldn’t help but notice that Amano left his sculpture of putty on his desk. I looked up from my phone and examined it. “Heh, ya know. It kinda looks like-“ I dropped my phone, my mouth gaped and my wide eyes a bit hazed… “M-Monokuma…?” I hurriedly picked up my phone off the table and read the message…  
‘To: Me  
From: Me  
4/29 6:00 p.m. {Outside of School Gates} There’s a bunch of guys that are eyeing me suspiciously… Better watch out for them…  
4/29 6:01 p.m. I can feel their eyes on me… They’re out to get me…  
4/29 6:21 p.m. I’m cornered… The serial killer… Killed me…  
\- - - - - - - - - - - DEAD END - - - - - - - - - - -  
Have A Nice Day~ ^▪^ ‘  
“Dead end…?” I mumbled to myself, scanning over the message once more. I had to check if I was reading it right… “W- what the hell is going on…? W-what happened to the future!!!???” I yelled out loud. I wasn’t receiving any messages anymore… I then heard footsteps through the sliding door. I turned hastily and seen Amano walk through, “It’s known as YOUR future, heh… Don’t get the two confused…” He then stood still to face me, “Hey there, Y/N.” He gave me a smile.  
So… he knows my name... What ELSE did that bear mentioned…? My chest size…?  
“You got a dead end, right?” His smile not leaving his face. “H-how did you know that…?” I took a step back.  
Could he be apart of that bunch of guys that are out to kill me…?  
He then walked towards me. I cowered to the back near the chalk board, “I saw it coming from a mile away.” I looked at the open door and jolted out of there. I turned back to see him chasing after me.  
My phone made a shrieking noise, I looked as I seen all the letters growing static like, forming new words in the process.  
‘ To: Me  
From: Me  
4/29 5:27 p.m. {School Shoeboxes} Amano Yukiteru is following me…  
4/29 5:29 p.m. {Walking Home} Amano Yukiteru keeps following me where ever I run…  
4/29 5:37 p.m. {City} Amano Yukiteru was there before me...  
4/29 5:44 p.m. {City} I still feel as if I’m being followed by HIM again…  
4/29 5:49 p.m. {Inside the old Storage House} I hid inside the abandoned storage house. Hopefully I can be safe hidden in here…  
4/29 5:54 p.m. {Inside the old Storage House} I’m cornered… The killer drew near me… I’m killed by the street killer…  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -DEAD END - - - - - - - - - - -  
Have A Nice Day~ ^▪^ ‘  
“ What the hell!?” I examined it and rubbed my eyes with my free hand. How can this be…? And why the hell do I always put ‘Have A Nice Day’ At the end of every fricken diary entry? How ironic…  
My phone’s screen changed as I ran by an alley. ‘ 5:33 p.m. I’ve come to an alley way, I think I’m home free…’ I then seen the alley way, before I could turn Amano stood before me, “Will you just hear me out!?” He called after me as I turned to get the frick out of there. “However you’re doing this… JUST GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!!!” I replied back, screaming a bit as I run off.  
I made it to the busy crowd, running past all the people, bumping into some of them…  
Alright… Try and wrap your head around this Y/N… How can it be that someone else knows of this…? I thought I was the only one seeing things like THIS!!! I’m pretty sure there’s a good explanation for all of this happening… There’s just GOT to be one!!! Right…? RIGHT…!!!???  
I made it to an elevator or a building I had found. I hurriedly push the buttons multiple times for the door to close. I then breathed in and out heavily, repeating these words in my head…  
Alright Y/N, calm down… Everything’s going to be alright…!!! Just calm-  
I heard the creaking sounds of the elevator. I gasped as I seen two hands on the small gap of the doors. Amano opened it and stared at me with eyes of a mad man’s, his expression… unreadable…He then stepped through the doors, every inch closer he takes the more I stepped back, hyperventilating… I hit my back against the elevator walls. “T-This isn’t real…” I muttered out as he was an inch away from me. “I’m afraid it is, Y/N.” He then held up something that shocked my whole body, “You’ve got to be kidding me… YOU got one too?” I stared wide eyed at the smart phone he held near his lips. He didn’t say anything, but just let a small smile hang from his lips.  
Are you kidding me…? I-Is he going to kill me…?  
The elevator doors closed shut. I then felt something poking in my bag.  
Ah yes, the pocket knife I’ve kept with me for protection…  
Before I could pull it completely out of my satchel like bag… He spoken… “Wait, don’t.” He then leapt towards me.  
Oh god, is this the end of me!!!??? Chiaki… I’m so sorr-  
Before I could finish my thoughts I felt something soft and sensational pressed near my lips. My sealed shut eyes, drew open and seen a scene I never expected before me… Amano Yukiteru… kissed me…?  
A few minutes later he drew back and smiled, “We both know you’re not going to hurt me. My diary says so; it tends not to be wrong.” He stepped back. “Your… Diary…?” I was still shaken up from everything HE’S done before… He just smiled at me before continuing, “Besides, it’s not what you think… So, you have no reason to hurt me.” He leaned against the elevators wall and looked down. Before I could ask him what he was talking about he spoken to me, “He’s here…” He growled out lowly. “W- whose here…?” I looked down to see a masked being, looking up at us from outside, down below. “The local serial killer, known as Genocide Syo or Number 3 to the other 15 diary users…”He informed me, his gaze not leaving that masked persons, “She was enslaved to take you out of the running today with some of her scissors she uses at every crime scene of murder…” He then sighed out, “Good thing I got the inside track.” He then shown me his messages, “This baby specialty is keeping tabs on you.” I then read his messages,  
‘ 4/29 5:29 p.m. Y/N runs down the 2nd district. The 3rd is after her...  
4/29 5:54 p.m. Y/N is cornered and killed on the 14th floor of a building.  
4/29 6:13 p.m. Y/N is… ‘  
I felt nauseous as I read those words… “You’re scheduled to die on the 14th floor at 5:54 p.m.” He stated, still holding his phone to my vision. “But I- I mean you- Those entries are about stuff that I do… What the-?” I couldn’t even BEGIN to wrap my head around to why HE’D want info about me… “Well, it wouldn’t be much use to me if it couldn’t keep up.” He then shut his phone, putting it into his pocket and looked at me with a smile, “ I get the relevant details on your future in ten intervals, the diary of future love~” He chuckled while looking at me up and down.  
Ten intervals…? This nut job writes about me in his diary every ten minutes on the freakin dot…? Crazy stalker alert!!! I hope he doesn’t do anything to me…  
“In a way… Your future kind of belongs to the both of us.” He chuckled as the elevator doors drew open, the light of the sunset peaking into the elevator doors, blinding me a bit of my field of vision. I then hear a clicking noise, I shielded my eyes as I seen Amano clicking on the number 17.  
What is he planning…?  
“That’s it, I want of-“ He then shushed me with his finger. “Silly… Don’t start getting paranoid, I’m trying to help!!! You would’ve been the first person to be eliminated from the survival game Junko settled up for us, that is… if you would’ve gotten off fourteen.” He chuckled as he drew back a bit. “W-what does that mean…?” I was completely dumbfounded at the fact this was considered as a survivor game made by Junko… “All future diary users are in a ‘last man standing’ sort of deal. SHE’S coming for YOU.” He informed me, that crazy look upon his face again… “If you want MY advice, I suggest you try not to make your entries so topical. It makes to way too easy to track here.” He chuckled.  
The elevator doors opened and we stepped out onto the roof top, we were greeted with a beautiful sunset and cold winds, due to us being higher up, our climax changes to cold, due to us being near to high altitudes…  
“Oh great, what a PERFECT idea!!!” I turned to him, “Being on the roof makes getting away a TOTAL singe.” I rolled my eyes at him. “Ya know, that whole, ‘You can run, but you cant hide’ bit? Kinda fits a situation to a T. At least up here we can enjoy the sunset together.” He chuckled. I just watched him as he did some stretches.  
This dude is TOTALLY certifiable… If I let HIM call the shots, I’m dead for sure...  
“This is an ideal place to confront him.” He smiled. “Are you yanking my chain?” I stared at him in doubt. “I have a plan, ya know?” He chuckled at me as he pointed to a small bag, handing from his side pocket. I looked at it in confusion. He then pulled out a dart, “A dart…?” He then threw it up in the air, seconds later he caught it in between his pointer and middle fingers. “This dart is going to break your future. I hope you’re feeling LUCKY today.” He chuckled at me.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The door opened as the serial killer walked through, two designed scissors in her hands. I watched as she walked to the middle of the roof. She then took off her mask, “Where are they?” Her voice muttered. A long tongue hanging from her mouth. “Hide and seek is it…? Oh, I absolutely LOVE a good game~” She chimed out.  
C’mon, you only got ONE shot at this…  
I watched as she pulled up her sleeve, “Where are they hiding~?” She questioned as she cut herself, the blood leaking through her opened wound… Letters forming as the drips of blood formed a puddle on the ground.  
Destroy her scissors, destroy her… hope I don’t mess this up…  
I watched as my Amano ran to create a diversion of our little plan. I went on ahead and shot the dart towards the left side of her hand, towards the scissor she used.  
My sharper blade against her dull scissors… it chipped it right through… She fell back as Amano and I watched bemused. A horrifying scene of her being sucked into her own vortex was shown to us. The gruesome image… Those pleading eyes of resurrection… I’m so sorry…  
“Is that all we get…? No execution? Man, you’d think we’d get a little more action…” Amano stated a bit sadden as he stretched and went over to retrieve his dart, picking up one of Genocide Syo’s scissors. He placed it into his small bag with his darts. I just watched, petrified of what just happened…  
“So, how about a bite to eat? Chiaki is probably safe at home and you don’t have your parents to keep you company, right?” I just stood there. I could feel shivers going up my spine. This guy… He’s TRULY TERRIFYING!!!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“I demand to know what’s going on!!! You never said there was other people running around with future diaries and what’s with this being a ‘game’ bit!?” I yelled at Junko who sat above a very high throne before me. “Neither do I recollect saying that the future sight was unique to you.” Junko mocked at me. “Cheap shot…” I muttered out a bit mad. “Calm yourself Y/N. I told you before, this was a diversion. What’s more is that you stand as it’s first victor. I always liked you Y/N, I was totally stoked that you were the first victor!!!” Junko chimed out. “Yeah, we were practically rooting for ya!!!” Monomkuma had tiny figurines and merchandise of me… “Wait… What did you say…?” Before I could get any sort of answer from her, she smirked. Before she could even mutter a single word, the whole room turned black and I was greeted by a podium stand, a serenity type of room was at play. All I could see was shadowy figures, “Congratulations first…” A male figure like said with a sophisticated voice. “Yes, you indeed put on quite a show.” A female chimed in, with a figure of two long swirled pigtails and a hint of a frilly, girly dress going on.  
I’m looking at the other diary users, aren’t I…?  
I then looked besides me to see a familiar figure, it’s shadowy figure dimmed so I can make out who it is.  
Isn’t that… Amano Yukiteri…?  
He then looked at me, a smile upon his face.  
“Now that you all cogenerated over the oppresses of my survival game, permit me to extrapolate upon it’s rules and purpose… Let us first consider the diaries within your possession, known as rather quaintly as ‘Future Diaries’.” Everyone pulled out what they used for or rather ‘as’ diaries.  
“ Having be gone as ordinary linear journals their relationship to time has been distorted to a forge you a window into the future up to ninety days. And not to worry, about introductions… You all are attending the same low leveled school, each one of you have seen one another at least ONCE before, rather it be roaming the hallways or being in the locker room, you name it… All of your diaries are according to your ‘talents’ and with those special talents like no other, is EXACTLY why you are chosen to be in this game in the first place.” Junko then finished. A male like person raised his hand, “If… I may interject..” He called out. “Speak your mind, Mak- I mean, Seventh.” Junko chuckled, closing her eyes and her face drawn into a bemused yet serein like state. “Given your explanation… I’m curious as is to how I’ve witnessed my own diary rewrites it’s self multiple times.” His anime protagonist like voice died down in befuddlement. “The future is subject to change in response to a user’s actions.” She held out her hand as a hologram of a person falling off an arrow was displayed. “Consider, for example, gleaning poor knowledge of some eminent personal catastrophe, that is to befall you down the road.” The person fell off the arrow and got sucked up by a black hole… Making a cycle of it multiple times, Junko continued to explain… “When the appointed hour of said catastrophe arrives, the poor knowledge allows you to take steps to avoid, thus curtailing one future and inaugurating another. In other words, the timeline which the catastrophe is part of has been left. A new future begins, your diaries alters to reflect the change.” Junko finished.  
“Then I have a question… My diary has changed without me doing anything. I mean, I didn’t even know this third creep was after me to begin with…” I muttered out as I stared at Junko in attention. “ None of you is the sole determinant of your own future, hence the states that render these proceedings are test of survival. Once, there is confirmation to kill another, a death sentence will be entered and the words dead-end sent to your diary as a war.” Junko stated. “How are we supposed to know who to kill… when we don’t know who they are…?” A familiar voice asked.  
Chiaki…?  
“The identity of your fellow competitors can be deduced from your diaries.” Junko replied, a sly smile towards me.  
“So, the first thing we do is figure out who everyone is and take it from there? How fun!!!” A child like voice chimed out.  
That seemed to enlighten Junko’s bored mood, “Precisely. Unveiling your opponents will severely compromised their position. Whosoever receives a dead-end warning must marshal all their resources to undo it. Thus, discretion is invaluable.” Junko stated. Then she looked with me a smirk and leaned towards me, “You there, First… Your death at the hands of third was written in stone. But, miracle of miracles you reduce the verdict to mere scribbles in the sand.” Junko then drew back from me and stood up from her seat. “Should we owe this more to cunning than luck, you may well be my champion. In any event without question, your beginnings boat propitiously.” She sat back down after giving me a cute pose with a blow of a demi-god kiss…  
But… what if the becoming didn’t exactly come from me…?  
I look at Amano as he looked back at me.  
“Though, he who weather the vicious onslaught shall win a throne incomparable. Indeed, he will succeed me. Bearing the mantle of space-time as it’s reborn God!!!” Junko placed a crown upon her head as her voice changed into a very Nobel like one. “Look around you!!! Fifteen only remain… Hence forth, consign mercy to the outlands of your warriors heart and vibe for control of the universe!!! Go on and Trigger Happy Havoc upon the world full of Hope!!! Teach them all the joy of Despair, darlings~” Junko finished.  
“First things first, you might say~” The man with the sophisticated voice stated a bit bothered by the long introductions. He then grew static like and dispersed, his figure disappearing before my very eyes. “A pleasant day to you~” A male seductively stated to me, waving himself off. “Good day.” The female with a frilly like dress stated before dispersing into nothing. “Come now, Four Dark Deviants. We must go…” A raspy like male voice came from besides the female who left. “Yes, this will make a good fanfiction to write upon…” A fat man stated, fixing his glasses before he vanished. “Aww man!!! There’s nothing going on!!! Ah well… time to go squish ants I guess~” The child like voice giggled before leaving. “My, My… Then I thought to myself… How will this all go…?” A man stated calmly with a sort of clockwork ticking noise before leaving. “Ah man!!! I seriously need some donuts after listening to this crud…” A girl said a little too bummed out, before disappearing. “Ah… Goodbye…” A girl stated sadly before leaving. “…” A girl glared at me a bit before leaving. “Ah sis there’s nothing going on here!!!” A child like boy’s voice groaned out. “Yes, but we should keep an eye out for number one… I have a bad feeling about her…” A girl disappeared. “Ah, of course sis!!!” The boy chimed out before disappearing. “…Goodbye…” Chiaki’s voice called out to me before leaving. Number Seven just looked at me, “I know I can put a stop to this… I just have to… Ah, I hope the light of hope helps you seek this dreadful dark pits of despair through!!!” He let a smile show on his face before disappearing.  
“I declare this meeting adjured!!!” Monokuma stated, taking the place of Junko. He laughed before disappearing.  
Then before I knew it… I was in the place I’ve always seemed to resign in… A purple like coliseum dome filled with nothingness. I fell down to my knees. Trying to contemplate over my lifestyle…  
“T-This is insanity… There’s just no other word for it…” I muttered out loud. “Don’t worry Y/N” I heard a familiar voice I WAS NOT expecting to hear… I turned around in fear, shaking a bit as I seen the boy that stood before me, “It’ll be ok, Yuki’s here to protect you.” He looked at me with intense lust in his eyes….  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“ So, You mean to tell me that, Genocide Syo chick was some sort of famous author?” I was on the verge of falling off of my seat. “Yes, she was quite the erotic novel writer…” Junko continued to write codes into her desktop. “And you mean to tell me she has some sort of split personality…? That she becomes a crazed, boy-crazy killer and she kill’s guys off of their looks?” I questioned at her. “Yes.” She replied, her eyes not leaving the screen. “But… You said she thinks lowly of herself, right…?” I was a bit befuddled. “Of course.” She replied. “So, then why would she-“ Monokuma jumped into my field of vision, “Cuz that’s how honey was made tots!!!” He frantically waved his arms as he jumped up and down. I sighed, “This is going to be a LOOOOOONNNNNGGGG game, isn’t it…?” I mumbled. “Sure is!!!” Monokuma chimed.  
Ahhh… Just please kill me…  
“I like the sound of that!!!” Monokuma butted in.  
“ Be quiet you!!!” I heard Amano shout and chase after Monokuma with darts, flying it spastically.  
“Yup… This is going to be QUITE the long game…” I sighed out.  
“Game of Hope and Despair I might add.” Junko chimed in.  
“ Don’t you start too.” I groaned.  
“Oh come on now, Y/N. I’m only teasing…” Junko chuckled lowly.  
I doubt it… 

Author’s Note: Yay for new series!!! I recently re-watched the first episode of Mirai Nikki and I had a bright idea, since I’m currently obsessing over the whole ‘DanganRonpa’ series, I figured that Mirai Nikki wasn’t too far from the whole ‘killing game’ thing. So, I decided to make it combine it into one!!! I have a GREAT ending to it… Upupupu~ Just watch out for Junko, Monokuma, and Amano. There not like that they seem or shown to be~


	2. Explosives

I woke up. Staring at my ceiling. My phone was exploding with texts from Amano… I couldn’t even find Chiaki’s text she always sends me in the morning, due to the flood of messages Amano sent me… I sighed at my phones intense vibrations… One after another… “Shut the hell up, god damn it!!!” I screamed out loud. It’s 1 in the fricken morning. I should be texting or skyping Chiaki!!! And how the hell did he even get my number!? Well… He does have his future diary on me… Maybe he got it from that..? I sighed out loud as my phone kept buzzing. “Just please stop…” I groaned out loud.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I began my walk to school alone. Chiaki was sick today… probably from hard core gaming last night… I looked through various messages on my phone. Trying to delete my messages from Amano. So, in the mean time let me lay it down as to what happened yesterday. Junko had given me a future diary on my phone, it gives me everything I jot down before I experience it. But, I’m just one amongst 16 other various students with a similar way of seeing peeks the future. They began picking each other off one by one because, the last man standing gains the similar powers as Junko has, a demi-god. Evidently the girl they call Number Three or Genocide Syo drew the sort straw…  
I had vague remembrance as to her dying. Those words pleasing to spare her life, before she got sucked into her own body like vortex… I turned off my phone and place it into the pocket of my jacket.  
Did I really kill some one..?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I was too hung up in class… Just having such a thing in my possession made me nervous, it made me a marked man having it in my grasp. I mean, it’s not like I can ask anyone for help with this sort of thing… Maybe…  
I looked up at Amano who was in the front.   
No, no, no… It’s tempting, sure, but he’s stalking me…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
*Ding Dong Bing Bong*  
Everyone began leaving the class room. I walked over to Amano, catching him before he sets off. “Excuse me…” I called out to him, he turned his attention to me, “Can we talk for a sec?” I questioned at him. “Hmm… Now really isn’t the best time… I’m going to be late for p.e. if I do stay for longer than I do now… Just hit me up later today, alright? Try to wait it out.” He then lunged his bag over his shoulders and ran off. Leaving me all alone in the classroom.   
Alrighty then… Suppose that’s the best I can hope for…  
Before I can get lost in my thoughts, someone knocked at the front door of the classroom, there stood Celestia Ludenburg, she wore a Lolita like school outfit and had long black tornado like hair. I overheard she goes to an underground gambling session in her free time, after school… “Excuse me, but… Can you maybe help me? I am trying to find the faculty longue. Any idea if I am getting warmer to it? I figured some one there might have the answers about a certain student of this class…” She questioned at me in some sort of weird accent. “Uhm…” I was a bit befuddled.  
I wonder what her story is…  
“They’re in this classroom, aren’t they? Excuse me, but did you perhaps know that they we’re also a killer?” She questioned at me. I gasped, was she talking about… Toko Fukawa…?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Amano’s P.O.V  
I was changing in the boys locker room. “Hey, I’m going to run on ahead.” One of my friends stated, peeking his head from the side of the locker. “Alright. See ya around.” I muttered out to my friend. I then turned my attention to my phone that was spazzing a bit, showing me a message I didn’t want to see…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Your P.O.V  
Celestia walked over to me. “Word is, your grades are up. And if a gal asks around, seems as if most of your classmates think you have been acting sort of strange the past few days. You think Toko’s absences is a little on the suspicious side? I mean, after all the killer, Genocider Syo, died yesterday.” Celestia drew me near the wall. I looked at her intently, wondering what she might do next.  
“Her murder dairy didn’t help much at the moment of truth. Her trail of blood had written out a smeared plan of hunting, First. Before she got upstaged, in case you’re not following me, the girl who wrote romantic novels in the back of the class room was Third.” She drew a bit closer to me. I flinched as I backed up a little more, leaning against the wall firmly. “No way…” I muttered out a bit frightened.   
She knows…  
She then looked at my phone in my hand. She then grabbed my hand and looked at the phone closely, “ I do say, you certainly have a nice phone.” She stared intently at it. I moved out of her grip and drew back more. “I was dead on. You’re First, aren’t you?” She chuckled. “Pleased to make your acquaintance!” She had a terrifying expression upon her pale face. I then heard static coming from my phone. I looked down at the word, ‘------ DEAD END----‘ I gasped. “No!!!” I heard Amano’s voice scream. He had a fire extinguisher in his hand and swung it at Celestia. She dodged instinctively, “Too late, the name’s Celestia Ludenbrug and if Third was the appetizer, then I believe I am considered the main course.” She got on the window ceil. She was about to jump, “Au Revoir!!!” She stated as she jumped out of the 3 story high window.   
We heard an explosion coming near a class room, Amano then dragged me out of the classroom and we started running for our lives. The whole building started to explode, the sound of the fire bell rang. I watched, horrified as Amano clung onto me, everything was on fire… If it hadn’t been for him saving me from the explosion… I would have been a goner for sure… “I’m going to die…” I muttered out, tears filling my eyes. “The message said dead end in three hours…” I muttered out while remembering the text from my phone. “Hey, we’re going to survive this.” Amano then looked at me intently. “She’s not going to get you. Because, I’m going to get her.” He smiled when he stated this… I was frightened at the psychopath boy that knelt before me.   
How can he talk about taking a life like some random errand…?  
“I’ve got your back. I do.” He then put his forehead on mine.  
So he keeps telling me… Well… I need someone too… He may not be stable, but he’s better than nothing…  
I stared intently at him, “Yukkii I… I need you to get me through this.” I told him what he wanted to hear. He drew back and let out a heart felt smile, “Hey, for you sweetheart. Anything.” He then drew near me and kissed me. I kissed back because this may be the last time for me to experience something like this. Even if it’s with some random psychopathic dude…   
I’m not using him, trust me I’m not. I’m… Utilizing…  
“Attention all you prompt-pod snot nose little tadpoles!!! The soviet black eye sore of appending that is keeping you rigged up before your hormones burn out. It’s been rigged. We’re talking demolitions, great explosives, deked out motion sensors.” Celestia’s voice boomed from a megaphone. We could hear screams and gasps from the other side of the building. “Unless you want to blow up, stay where you are. That’s right, ladies and gentlemen. The whole student body is now my hostage!!!” Her voice seemed too pleased by all of this… Amano and I began crawling through the school hallway. I looked at my phone, trying to find any means for us to escape. I noticed Amano looking back at me. Was he… blushing…? “We better keep moving, huh?” I stated out loud, trying to draw the awkward tension between us away. He turned picked up a broken piece of glass, he pointed it at Celestia and the other students in the other building. “Looks like everybody is hold up in the other building. They know she’s serious.” He looked at the glass intently and set it down shortly after. We then moved to the middle of the stairs. I looked at my phone.   
‘ 5/02 12:30 p.m. {Stairs} I’m trapped at the stairs.  
5/02 2:04 p.m. --------DEAD END------  
Have a nice day~ ^▪^ ‘  
“Crap… The stairs are going to blow out underneath us…” I muttered out. “Then we find another route.” Amano stated. I looked over to him and he had a determined face. “No need to make this complicated.” He then turned and went down the hallway. I followed as I heard my phone begin to screech.   
‘ Everyone us in the opposite building.  
5/02 11:15 a.m. {In School} I don’t use the stairs and go down the hallway.  
5/02 11:29 a.m. {In School} The walls of the hallway at classroom 3F 2-C are peeled and destroyed. I see no survivors.   
5/02 11:31 a.m. {In School} A student’s corpse in the hallway at classroom 3F 2-D.  
5/02 11:33 a.m. {In School} Nothing at the hallway at classroom 3F 2-E.  
5/02 11:35 a.m. {In School} Nothing in front of the 3F bathrooms.  
Have a nice day~ ^▪^ ‘  
“The diary just rewrote itself…” I informed Amano. “Well, yeah. You didn’t do what it said, so the future changed. This is why your diary in particular is so useful. You jot down every little thing. It’s called the indiscriminant diary. Because, you basically keep a record of whatever you see.” He informed me. “So, that means…?” I questioned at him. “So, it means. We should be doing now is monitoring the gamblers activities with it.” He stated. My phone then let out another screech. “Now it’s rewriting itself when I haven’t done anything.” I examined my phone. “She’s making a play.” He stated. I gasped and looked at him. “Our movements are interlocked now. If her future changes, so does ours…” He informed me as my phone rewrote itself again.   
‘ 5/02 11:30 a.m. {In School} Remote-controlled explosion inside classroom, 3F 2-C.  
5/02 11:33 a.m. {In School} Explosion at the end of the hall. Although random, she’s aiming for us.   
Have a nice day ^▪^ ‘  
“Apparently a bomb is going to go off in classroom 2-C.” I told Amano. He then looked up and gasped. “Look out!!!” He jumped at me. As we both fell to the ground. A large explosion let out and the halls were filled with smoke. “Quick, read the next entry.” Amano stated as he towered over me. I nodded and examined my phone.   
‘ 5/02 11:30 a.m. {In School} Remote- controlled explosion inside classroom, 3F 2-C.   
5/02 11:33 a.m. {In School} Explosion at the end of the hall. Although random, she’s aiming for us.  
5/02 11:40 a.m. {In School} AV room explodes.  
5/02 11:45 a.m. {In School} Explosion near fire hydrant in the hallway by classroom 1-F.  
5/02 11:46 a.m. {In School} Sequential explosion in the hallway by classroom 1-D.  
5/02 11:48 a.m. {In school} Explosion in classroom 1-D.  
5/02 11:53 a.m. {In School} ‘  
“Looks like it says ‘ there’s another explosion down the hall’.” I informed him. He then got off of me and ran up the stairs, shortly I got up and followed after him. The explosion shortly caused after I ran up to the next floor with Amano.   
I’m not going to lie. Amano is really good at this…   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
3rd P.O.V  
Celestia was outside, pressing things on her tablet. Exploding parts of the school. While pressing her button. She then looked at her phone. “And the future branches off, yet again. Have I gotten you running in circles, pipsqueak? Heh.” She chuckled while examining her phone’s messages.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Your P.O.V  
We were near the corner of sinks. It exploded, Yukki and I covered our ears as it explode. Yukkii and I ran down the halls, I laughed a bit.   
I’ve officially made a very good life choice today. This is a breeze!!!  
As we made it near the end of he hallway, the classroom we passed exploded behind us. I turned and huffed out heavily. My heart was racing with adrenaline.   
Or… not…  
Yukkii then lead me down a large gap in the floor. “Ok, what does it say now?” He pointed at my phone. “Oh…” I looked at my phone.   
‘ classroom 3F 2-C  
5/02 11:33 a.m. {In School} Explosion at the end of the hall. Although random, she’s aiming for us.   
5/02 11:40 a.m. {In School} AV room explodes.  
5/02 11:45 a.m. {In School} Explosion near fire hydrant in the hallway by classroom 1-F.  
5/92 11:46 a.m. {In School} ‘  
Before I could say anything, an explosion caused me to go flying off the platform and onto the floor. “Y/N are you alright!?” Amano came over to me as I got up. “Y-Yeah… I think so…” I muttered out. “New tactic, if it’s at all possible… Focus on how it says you react to the explosions.” He commanded at me. “Like… what they do to me…?” I questioned at him. I then looked down at my phone and I had a sudden realization, “I… I don’t really write about my reactions… That’s the whole point… I keep a record of what’s going on, but I don’t really include myself within it… I don’t get involved. My diary doesn’t have anything in it about what actually happens to me.” I informed him, feeling pitiful of myself. His phone then screeched. He looked down at it. He then gasped.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
3rd P.O.V  
Celestia smiled and chuckled as she pressed the button in her hand, causing several more explosions through the school. The after effect of the blow made the wind harshly blow in her face. She then examined her phone, “Squirmy little tadpole aren’t you?” She let out a sinister smile.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Your P.O.V  
After yet another explosion. Yukkii towered over me, he protected me from the blow. He seemed a bit hurt, I looked at him in concern. “No sweat.” He stated. He then got off of me. “So, your diary isn’t much for pertinent details that happens to you. You might say mine kind of except the slack there. I’m good at keeping an eye on my sugar baby.” He then showed me his phone.  
‘5/02 11:50 a.m. Yukkii isn’t hurt badly. He has a scratch on his knee, but looks like he can still walk.  
5/02 12:00 p.m. Yukkii’s depressed.  
5/02 12:10 p.m. Yukkii opens his heart to me ‘  
Before I could read anything he shut his phone with sudden realization of something. “You know what… It’s no biggie.” He chuckled. “Anway, come on Pookie use your head!!! We can coordinate the information from your diary with the information in mine to piece together every little thing that’s going to go down within a mile of you. You’ll be invincible.” He stated.   
How can some dude like him come up with such a brilliant plan..? And did he just call me Pookie..? What is he, a girl?  
“It’s brilliant…” I muttered.   
“Y/N, I told you I’ve got your back. Think of me as a survival source you can tap whenever you want.” He smiled at me lightly. I gotten a bit petrified. I started to cry.  
“What the hell is wrong with me…? Look at us…” I chuckled at myself. “What is it now?” He asked me with such concern in his voice. “How pathetic am I..? Thinking I was watching everything from a safe distance… Heheheh… I kept a strict policy… To stay out of things . But, the truth is… I would have given and eye not to be so coordinal. I was just so lonely, ya know..? With Chiaki being my only friend and she even had to go to detention all the freakin time. Not to mention my parents are dead… I wanted to be the girl that everyone liked, talk to that one guy. Deep down, though… I’m too scared of getting hurt…” I say up and tucked my chin on my knees. “Is that irony or what?” I chuckled pitifully at myself. I burried my head in between my arms. I began to cry, “I’ve been always calling myself an observer, when really I’m just a coward…” I muttered out. “Stop talking like your life’s over, silly. You still have at least hour and a half before your ‘Dead End’ becomes a reality.” I looked up at him as he smiled and held out his hand to me, “I say, we nix the mope fest and get ourselves over to the other building.” He gave me a reassuring smile. “I mean, think about it. They’re all your friends, right? They’re bound to help us.” I thought about what he said for a moment. I put my hand in his as he helped me stand on my own two feet again.   
Amano’s P.O.V  
Though he- I mean she’s scheduled at 2:04 for her dead end… Celestia could have killed ‘em at any given time… I still wonder why she’s holding it off…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
3rd P.O.V  
Siren sounded outside the school gates, people began murmuring about the current situation. “Alright then chief, we got the swats and snipers position on the rooftop.” A young man stated towards the teenager in the car. “Call them off.” The male teen commanded. “Beg pardon sir…? This is Celestia Ludenburg we’re dealing with. What kind of leverage do we have if we don’t put the cross fire on her…?” The young man seemed confused. He sighed, sipping on a cup of coffee, “She’s too clever. We wouldn’t have any leverage either way…” He muttered out. He then examined his file.   
‘ Recorded For: Byakuya Togami  
Case File: Celestia Ludenburg (a.k.a Underground Gambler)  
5/02 12:32 p.m. Snipers are in position.   
5/02 12:45 p.m. Sniping take their shot. Celestia Ludenbrug is dead.  
5/02 12:46 p.m. Immediately following her death, all the bombs explode. The school is ablaze.   
5/02 12:51 p.m. Started working on putting out the fire. Searching for survivors is greatly prioritized.   
5/02 2:30 p.m. Fire is still not put out. Looks like a catastrophe. We’ve only found a few survivors. ‘  
“Little Underground Gambler, has he bombs to go off automatically the second her heart stops. She’s made herself into the ultimate trigger…” Byakuya stated towards his right hand man. “T-That’s insane…” He muttered out. Byakuya smirked, “Hmph.”  
~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V  
Amano and I slid along the undamaged walls. Seems like we made it to the other side. I looked down at my phone.   
He was right… What I’ve got to do right now is, think about my classmates. They’ll have to take the whole “Future Diary” thing and face value, sure. But, if they can just hear me out, there’s no reason we can’t pull through this.  
~ ~ ~ ~   
Amano’s P.O.V  
I don’t like this… It’s too quiet… Too long since my diary has rewritten itself…  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Your P.O.V  
I peeked my head around the corner and seen an unconscious Chiaki on the ground. I sighed in relief that she was here. “Hey, Chiaki!!! I thought you we’re sick at home? Did you just arrive and stayed in the nurses office?” I tried to run towards Chiaki to wake her. I heard a loud screech coming from Amano’s phone. People came from behind the corner, Komaeda, Mikan, and Mondo. Mondo pinned me down. He then gripped onto me and held me a bit too tight. I heard Amano scream out like a girl, “No!!! Y/N!!!” He yelled out. He was gripped by Nekomaru and Gundam.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
3rd P.O.V  
“Here’s the deal. I’m after Y/N L/N and if you give her to me like the good little drones you are, and hey, I’ll be happy to disarm the bombs if they come. No one will die if you all being her to me. Strip her up and toss her cell phone out of reach. And watch out for her little boyfriend too.” She chuckled. “Hey, get off!!!” Y/N struggled out of Mondo’s grip while Amano tried to do the same with Nekomaru and Gundam. “Get her down here and we’re even Steven.” Celestia smirked as Mondo brought Y/N to her. She began to cry as everyone watched intently from out the window. “This isn’t real… WE WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS TOGETHER!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?” Y/N cried out for everyone to hear. “I’d stay right there if I were you. There’s a mine field between us.” Celestia stated from her megaphone. “Let go of me, please!!! I got to protect her!!!” Amano struggled to break free of Nekomaru and Gundam’s grasps.   
“That will do everyone. Much obliged. Motion sensors are back on by the way. So, get comfy.” She chuckled.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Amano’s P.O.V  
It was my idea to reach out to him… These people... I told him they we’re her friends… This is all my fault… They’re monsters… They couldn’t care less if Y/N lives or dies… They… They’ve made a liar out of me…  
“End of the line, First. Too bad, so sad.” Celestia smirked triumphantly while holding onto her switch.   
I can’t let this happen… No matter what the cost…  
My eyes twitched in insaneness. My blood pressure rising. I kicked Nekomaru and Gundam in their privates and ran out the door. The classroom exploding behind me. “This is what you all get for selling out my poor Y/N!!! Anyone who treats my girl like a bargaining chip can get blown to hell!!!” I growled out as I ran through the hallway at a fast pace. I then turned my attention to the coughing girl on the ground. I swiftly grabbed her and went out of the building.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
3rd P.O.V  
“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a loose cannon…” Celestia muttered.   
“Chief, look at this!!!” Byakuya’s assistant looked petrified towards the school. Byakuya stood up and watched intently. “I’m going in.” Byakuya got out of his van and made his way over to the gates.   
~ ~ ~ ~   
Your P.O.V  
“Stop it Yukkii… You’re going to kill everyone… It’s all over… I can’t do this anymore!!!” I cried out.  
I’m going to die… I’m REALLY going to die!!!  
“Hey, I’m not all bad. Your backstabbing friends can go with you. In ten minutes his place will go up like a munitions factory!!!” Celestia shouted out towards me.   
In ten minutes… 2:04 p.m… My ‘Dead End’…   
I looked over to the clock in a nearby classroom, 1:54…  
That’s how it happens…!!!  
“You haven’t lived until you seen what I can do with- Ah!!!” She got cut off by a bullet, almost hitting her head, luckily it hit her hair and nothing else…  
“You’re at eleven. We need you at a bout a four. Due curtesy when you’re on my turf.” I heard a male’s voice, besides me. I turned to see a blonde male, dress well in a suit, similar to a school uniforms. He held a gun in his hand and looked at me, “How’s it hanging, First?” He smiled at me. “Do I know you…?” I questioned at him. “Not to worry. It’s no surprised that you don’t remember who I am.” He smirked at me. “Stop wasting my time, Fourth!!!” Celestia called out. She smiled warmly. “Stop wasting MINE. We both know what you’re here for.” He stated, seeing her smiled in displeasure. “Did she say..?” I questioned at him before he cut me off. “It’s a little complicated…” He fixed his glasses. “All you really need to know right now is that she isn’t here for you. It’s me she wants.” He pulled out some files to show me.   
‘Recorded for Byakuya Togami   
Case File: Celestia Ludenburg (a.k.a Underground Gambler)  
4/22 09:15 a.m. Meeting regarding the serial kille, Genocide Syo. Toko Fukawa is raised as a suspect. Two investigators tailed her.   
4/22 1:21 p.m. Public Security reports that terrorist and Underground Gambler, Celestia Ludenburg is hiding in Sakurami City.  
4/22 3:31 p.m. My agents go around asking for information near the school.  
4/22 4:30 p.m. Meeting. No alibi for Toko Fukawa. Ordered them to continue the steak out.’   
“This is known as the ‘Case Diary’ It lets me know how jobs I am on will pan out. Being a god doesn’t do it for me. My cup of tea is bringing homicidal maniacs to justice.” Byakuya smiled as he set his files to his side. “Excuse me!!! Not to break up your little ‘pow wow’ over there. But, I would like to lay out a few demands.” She called out to everyone. Everyone watched intently. “I’ll take your silence as a green light… So, blow the little bastards brains out, then do yourself!!! It’s bad enough that I have to tango with a wimpy teenager. I’m not about to let a suit homicidal cop on the loose.” She commanded at the blonde man next to me. He aimed his gun towards her. “No dice, Nine.” He stated, his finger on the trigger. “Fine!!! You can go to hell!!!” She raised her remote, her finger over the button. I looked at him as he smiled, I smiled in return. He then put the gun in my face, “Don’t take it personally. She’s tainted me into a corner. For what it’s worth, you’re death is going to weigh on me…” He then cocked his gun. I got down on all fours and began crying.   
Naturally, how long did I think a wimp like me would last long in this game…? I’m just a wall flower. Terrified of life… When push came to shove, I had to use a crazy dude to make it this far… Death was only a matter of time…  
“Please… promise me my death wont be for nothing. Promise me it wont be as meaningless as my stupid life’s always been.” I watched as the guns hole was pointed in my face.  
Amano Yukiteru… I’m so sorry…  
I watched as the window shattered. Amano with a pipe bashed Celestia on the head. She hen spun around and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.   
“Don’t just sit there, get your diary.” Byakuya stated firmly at me. I gasped in confusion. “If you really want your life to mean something then get off your ass. Show them you’re a force to be reckoned with. Maybe help your little friend? Turn that fear to advantage, dress it up as a game face. Hmm?” He looked over to me. I tried to pull off a sinister smile.  
“Sure, that’ll do… Now, go for it.” He commanded at me. I jolted towards my phone. “She’s out of her damn head… The mine field…” I heard Celestia say out loud. Damn right I am…!!! “Y/N left!!!” I heard Amano shout out. I moved instantly, dodging the mine field. “Son of a… Okay, I don’t like where this is going…” Celestia mumbled out loud. “Steer to the right!!!” Amano called out. “Seriously!?” Celestia shouted out. I ran for my phone and retrieved it. “The little tramp is a diary user!!!” Celestia ran towards Yukkii. Byakuya shot at Celestia. “Alright, enough playing cowboy, Fourth…” Celestia shouted. “Now left, then another left!!! And, after that…” Yukkii shouted out. “Shut up!!!” Celestia kicked his phone out of his hand. “Crap… Now what…?” I muttered out. “Fine. I’ll do this manually.” Celestia stated then she got hit on the head with a large text book. I then looked up to see a bunch of items being thrown out the window and land upon her. I heard everyone cheering me on. I ran towards her as fast as I could. She then caused explosives behind me, but that didn’t slow me down. I then brought out the dart set Yuki gave me. He told me to use it whenever I need it most. He said I had a gift at darts. “Die!!!” I jabbed the dart at her. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!” She screeched as the needle of the dark went in her eye. “Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!”’ She screamed, taking the needle out as blood trickled down her eye. Yukkii grabbed the device from her. Byakuya walked over to Celestia who was crying out in pain on the floor near me and Amano. “Give it up Ninth. Only an idiot will resist in your condition.” Byakuya geld he gun at her. She screamed, “Screw you!!!” She shot out a bunch of missiles from behind her. She then hopped ontop of a motorcycle and drove off. “My diary has a name too. The escape diary!!!” She called out. Shortly after reaching the gates.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Ninth and the others will be trampling all over themselves just to get you kid… When they pounce, I will be there to stop all this madness. Matter of fact, I propose the three of us form a partner ship to ensure exactly that. We can call ourselves the ‘Future Diary Alliance’ or something along those lines… Corny, I know. But, are you with me?” Byakuya let out his hand. “Ah, yes, of course.” I sighed out in pure joy and smiled. We shook hands. “Whaddya say we keep going?” I turned my attention to Yukkii who watched me intently. He nodded and smiled, “I say, sure.”

Author’s Note: Finally finished this chapter XD Took me like 8 hours just to do DX Anyway, I think I’m going to take a break from writing for now. Its all too overwhelming for me and I go back to school in a month or so from now. So, I’ll see you all later and in the next one. Buh-Bye!!!


End file.
